gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Audizioni
Audizioni (Audition) è il titolo del primo episodio della Seconda Stagione di Glee, il ventitreesimo episodio in tutto. E' stato scritto da Ian Brennan e diretto da Brad Falchuk, i principali membri della regia insieme a Ryan Murphy. Dopo il rinnovo della serie, avvenuto pubblicamente Le riprese sono cominciate il 28 luglio 2010 ed insieme ad esse Murphy pensava di girare un reality-show in una sorta di audizioni televisive per entrare nello show, rivelando i vincitori durante il primo episodio della stagione. Il progetto fu poi rimandato perché si temeva che le disattenzioni a Glee potessero comprometterne l'apprezzamento da parte del pubblico. Audizioni è andato in onda negli Stati Uniti il 21 settembre 2010, registrando 12.450 milioni di telespettatori ed essendo lo show più visto della serata in Canada e Regno Unito. Anche le critiche sono state positive. In Italia l'episodio è stato trasmesso direttamente doppiato in italiano il 2 dicembre 2010 sul canale satellitare di Fox Italia. Questo episodio segna la prima apparizione di Chord Overstreet come Sam Evans, Charice Pempengco come Sunshine Corazon e Cheyenne Jackson come Dustin Goolsby. Infine, i personaggi di Brittany Pierce e Santana Lopez sono diventati principali. Trama Un nuovo anno è iniziato e dopo la brutta sconfitta alle Regionali, il Glee-Club torna alla ribalta nonostante sia rimasto all'ultimo livello della gerarchia sociale alla William McKinley High School. Il professor Schuester incita i suoi ragazzi a cantare davanti all'intero corpo studentesco per convincere alcuni giovani ad unirsi al gruppo. L'iniziativa sembra non avere molto successo, ma poi arrivano delle sorprese. Dopo la sostituzione di Ken Tanaka per un crollo di nervi con la nuova coach Shannon Beiste, le carte in tavola sono cambiate e Sue Sylvester, che ha perso un'altra parte del suo budget, si vede costretta ad allearsi con Will per cacciare dalla scuola il "facocero Beiste". Riassunto Il nuovo anno scolastico è appena cominciato e Jacob Ben Israel setaccia l'intera William McKinley High School alla ricerca dei ragazzi delle Nuove Direzioni e poter così raccontare al suo blog "l'estate super gaia del Glee-Club". I primi ad essere intervistati sono Rachel e Finn, ancora insieme dopo la sconfitta alle Regionali 2010. Jacob chiede a Rachel come si sente quando tutti i suoi compagni trovano ardua l'impresa di lavorare insieme a lei e ai suoi commenti. Finn taglia corto dicendo che è una faticaccia, il che lascia Rachel basita e Jacob soddisfatto. Il blogger si sposta in Aula canto, dove il professor Schuester sta ancora mettendo in ordine la stanza e gli spartiti. Jacob non risparmia le sue frecciatine per le scelte musicali del professore, al quale viene addirittura rivolta la supplica da parte dei follower di Jacob di smetterla di fare rap in pubblico. Vengono presi di mira anche Tina e il suo ragazzo Mike, giocando con dei doppisensi razzisti. Negli spogliatoi, Puck non gradisce l'intervista e finisce con l'oscurare l'obiettivo della telecamera e causare dei danni. Nemmeno Quinn viene lasciata in pace e non passa ancora la notiziona della sua gravidanza. Mentre viene intervistata, il cameraman inquadra le parti basse di Santana. Per concludere, Kurt viene pedinato finché non si rifugia in bagno, dove raccoglie le sue forze e sbraita contro Jacob. Ad ogni modo, dopo aver detto "Se avete qualcosa da dire, ditemelo in faccia!", il bullo Azimio Adams passa nei pressi e scaglia una granita rossa addosso a Kurt, ridicolizzandolo davanti alla telecamera, i cui filmati verranno poi caricati in Rete. Inizia così l'anno 2010/2011 per le Nuove Direzioni, non senza delle difficoltà. E' il primo giorno di scuola e Will è curioso di vedere quanti ragazzi si avvicineranno alla bacheca per firmarsi alla lista del Glee-Club. Una galoppante Sue Sylvester gli si avvicina per rammentargli che nessuno sfigato vorrà unirsi ad un club di sfigati. Poco dopo, Sue accompagna Will in Presidenza. Il Preside Figgins ha deciso di tagliare fondi sia ai Cheerios che al Glee-Club, dopo essere venuto al corrente che le famiglie che finanziano la scuola sono più invogliate ad elargire soldi nei confronti di squadre sportive di successo, nella fattispecie nel team di football dei Titans. Questi dati sono stati forniti da Shannon Beiste, la nuova coach di football che si scontra subito con la Sylvester, la quale sembra aver trovato un nuovo bersaglio. In Aula canto, Schuester cerca di fare leva sull'energia positiva dei suoi ragazzi, al fine di indurli a cercare nuove voci per il Glee-Club, che possa essere reso più potente e in grado di battere i Vocal Adrenaline alle Nazionali di New York 2011. Le Nuove Direzioni si vestono con magliette nere che riguardano New York, il tema principale della canzone Empire State of Mind, la cui performance viene eseguita in cortile. Purtroppo, quasi nessuno studente bada alle acrobazie e alle voci delle N.D., ad eccezione di una ragazza straniera e un nuovo ragazzo in città. Will va nell'ufficio di Sue, dove scopre che è stata lei a deturpare la lista per le iscrizioni al Glee-Club, con lo scopo di parlare a quattrocchi con Will e persuaderlo ad unirsi a lei nella lotta contro la Beiste. Nel frattempo, Finn si reca negli spogliatoi ad attaccare volantini per il Glee e sente cantare il ragazzo biondo che ieri teneva il tempo col piede in cortile, tutto intento ad emulare alla perfezione la versione originale di Every Rose Has Its Thorn, impugnando una saponetta come se fosse un microfono. Vorrebbe unirsi a lui nel canto, ma lascia perdere date le circostanze e riflette su come invogliarlo ad unirsi a loro. Nel bagno delle ragazze, Rachel appende a sua volta fogli di iscrizione ovunque. D'un tratto una ragazza con uno zaino di Hello Kitty e le cuffie nelle orecchie entra in bagno e si avvicina allo specchio. Rachel la nota e, credendo che non capisca la sua lingua, parla come se si rivolgesse ad un'anziana dura di comprendonio per invitarla ad unirsi al Glee. La ragazza, che si chiama Sunshine Corazon come Rachel ha ben scoperto curiosando in archivio, accetta volentieri e poi torna a canticchiare. Rachel si rende conto che Sunshine ha una voce ammirevole e potrebbe farle concorrenza, così ingrana la quarta marcia e canta insieme a lei Telephone, alzando così tanto la voce che Sue, dai corridoi, entra in bagno per zittirle. Negli spogliatoi, la Beiste ("la Pantera", come lei stessa si definisce) non accetta di trovare gli armadietti tappezzati con roba del Glee-Club, che viene accartocciata e bidonata all'istante, prima che pronunci il solenne giudizio sulla squadra. Per evitare che anche questa stagione i Titans facciano pena, tutti i giocatori sono espulsi dal team e dovranno di nuovo ripresentarsi ai provini. Prima che gli atleti possano aprir bocca, un ragazzo consegna 25 pizze a nome della Beiste, che è costretta a pagare. Sue e Will, che hanno architettato lo scherzo, sperano di giocarle un brutto tiro ed indurla a lasciare il McKinley. Ma, contro ogni aspettativa, la Beiste prende bene l'accaduto e distribuisce le pizze, sollecitando i suoi allievi ad entrare in campo ed allenarsi sino allo sfinimento. In corridoio, Artie si rivolge a Finn per supplicarlo di farlo entrare nella squadra di football ed apparire così più fico. Finn scopre che Artie vuole sembrare un tipo più "ganzo" solo per riconquistare Tina, che in estate l'ha lasciato per mettersi con Mike. Si scopre che i due lavoravano ad un campo asiatico e mentre insegnavano l'arte a dei ragazzini, Tina cantava Getting to Know You e pian piano si è persa per gli addominali di Mike e, dopo qualche bacio, si è messa con lui, accantonando Artie che invece la trascurava per giocare online ad Halo. Finn non è convinto, ma poi spera che la coach possa vedere la sedia a rotelle di Artie come un bolide d'acciaio per scaraventare a terra gli avversari. Come promessa, Finn si fa aiutare da Artie a conquistare la fiducia di Sam, il biondo che cantava sotto la doccia. In Aula canto, Sam si presenta e canta il suo cavallo di battaglia: Billionaire. Dopo l'esibizione, Sam accetta di riprovarci di fronte al Glee-Club come audizione. Mentre Kurt e Mercedes suonano al pianoforte, Rachel irrompe nella stanza per discutere con loro della nuova arrivata a scuola, cioè Sunshine. Rachel ha pagato Azimio e David Karofsky, i due peggiori bulli del liceo, per colpire a suon di granite lei, Mercedes e Kurt e scoraggiare Sunshine ad entrare nel gruppo. Mercedes urla che si tratta di un piano atroce e sorprendentemente Rachel fa un passo indietro, cambiando strategia e fingendo di dare ragione a Kurt. In corridoio, Rachel prende un bel respiro e si palesa di fronte a Sunshine, dandole un falso indirizzo dove recarsi per le prove del Glee-Club (come si scoprirà in seguito, la spedirà in un covo di drogati). Nella sala degli insegnanti, Sue fa il bullo e caccia via alcuni dei suoi colleghi per sgomberare un tavolo ed impedire alla Beiste di sedersi sostenendo che le sedie sono occupate da "amici immaginari". Nemmeno Will permette a Shannon di sedersi al suo tavolo, benché sia del tutto libero. La coach ci resta davvero male e sbotta dicendo che le sue aspettative su Will in realtà erano del tutto sbagliate. Negli spogliatoi, la Beiste si sorprende a piangere dando le spalle ai suoi ragazzi. Puck si accorge che qualcosa non va, ma la coach ormai è su di giri per come viene trattata in tutte le scuole. Di colpo arrivano anche Finn e Artie. Il primo chiede alla coach se è possibile far entrare in squadra Artie in qualità di ariete umano. I ragazzi ridono e la Beiste prende tutto come uno scherzo e caccia via Finn dalla squadra. In palestra, la Sylvester apre i provini per le aspiranti cheerleader. La prima a candidarsi è Quinn, che viene subito respinta perché ha tradito la fiducia di Sue non dicendole che era incinta e rovinandole tutto il programma per i campionati. Quinn gioca il suo asso nella manica, colpendo a fondo. I Cheerios hanno bisogno di fondi, soldi che la parrocchia di Quinn sarebbe contenta di elargire se una ragazza come lei, dopo una gravidanza, venisse reintegrata per dimostrare a tutti la sua forza d'animo e per cercare di promuovere l'astinenza sessuale. Sue la prende fra i suoi. Il prossimo che si presenta altri non è che Finn Hudson. Sue e Becky restano a bocca aperta e sconvolti di fronte alla pessima esibizione del ragazzo, che vuole riconquistare popolarità dopo essere stato espulso dalla squadra di football. Sue va subito da Will per informarlo di ciò che è appena successo, così Schuester prende un incontro con il Preside. La Beiste sembra averla fatta appositamente per ferire Will, che però vuole trovare un modo per scusarsi con Shannon. Nell'ufficio della Sylvester, Santana è sottoposta ad un interrogatorio del terzo tipo. Sue è furibonda dopo aver appreso la notizia che Santana si è rifatta il seno durante l'estate solo per farsi notare di più. Nonostante la campagna contro la chirurgia plastica per fini estetici promossa dai Cheerios, Santana è andata avanti e per questo Sue la punisce togliendola dal vertice del gruppo. Il posto di capitano passa a Quinn, da poco reintegrata, mentre Santana viene buttata in fondo alla piramide di modo che "in caso di cadute, i suoi meloni possano fungere da air-bag per le cadute". Santana, piangendo, lascia l'ufficio e si scontra con Quinn, la quale si sta lentamente riprendendo al sua vita. Le due si accusano a vicenda e se le danno di santa ragione finché Schuester non interviene a separarle. Nessuno si presenta alle ultime audizioni per entrare nel Glee-Club, così Will va al suo appuntamento col Preside, dove scopre che Brittany sta accusando la Beiste di averla palpata al seno. In realtà, Will fa pressione su Brittany affinché dica la verità, dopo aver notato che Sue stava facendo di tutto per eliminare la "pantera". Alla fine Brittany cede e ammette che era tutta una balla. Sue se la prende con Will, ma prima che possa dire o fare altro, Tina e Mike convocano urgentemente il professore in Aula canto. Qui si scopre ciò che Rachel ha fatto a Sunshine per timore che lei potesse prenderle tutti gli assoli. Per rimediare, Rachel invita Sunshine in auditorium nel pomeriggio. Sunshine prende coraggio e, dopo qualche minuto, canta Listen, straordinariamente. Nella sala insegnanti, Will si scusa con la Beiste, che accetta le sue scuse, ma non è contenta di sapere che Sue continuerà a non darle tregua. Finn va a parlare con Sam, che ha rifiutato di partecipare alle audizioni del Glee-Club temendo di essere espulso dalla squadra di football e di diventare un emarginato a causa delle dicerie che circolano sul conto di quelli delle Nuove Direzioni. Nei corridoi, Will fa suo malgrado conoscenza del nuovo coach dei Vocal Adrenaline, ovvero Dustin Goolsby. Costui ha preso le grinfie di Sunshine aggraziandosela con un sacco di premi succosi, quali la carta verde necessaria per il soggiorno negli U.S.A. e un bell'appartamento, nonché tutto il necessario per vivere. Tutto questo in cambio della fedeltà ai Vocal Adrenaline. Will si domanda come sia stato possibile e proprio allora spunta Sue, la quale ha fatto una piccola telefonata rovinando la vita a Schuester, che non è stato al suo gioco. Sul finire dell'episodio, il Glee-Club aspetta che Rachel entri in Aula canto per bombardarla con tutte le cattiverie immaginabili. Finn però la trattiene un attimo, ricordandole che chiedere scusa a tutti per quello che ha fatto potrebbe essere un buon inizio lungo la strada del perdono. Prima di presentarsi agli altri, però, Rachel confessa che non lascerà mai Finn, lo bacia e poi va verso l'auditorium a sfogarsi, cantando What I Did for Love. La puntata si conclude con Rachel che torna in Aula canto, preparandosi a subire le conseguenze delle sue azioni. Canzoni *'†' canzone non rilasciata Canzoni di sottofondo *''Salsation'' by David Shire. *''I've Got The Power'' di Snap ballata da Finn. Guest Cast Special Guest Star *Cheyenne Jackson è Dustin Goolsby. Guest Stars *Iqbal Theba è Preside Figgins. *Dot-Marie Jones è Shannon Beiste. *Charice Pempengco è Sunshine Corazon. *Harry Shum Jr. è Mike Chang. *Chord Overstreet è Sam Evans. *Josh Sussman è Jacob Ben Israel. *Dustin Ingram è il ragazzo della pizza. *James Earl III è Azimio Adams. *Max Adler è David Karofsky. Co-Star *Lauren Potter è Becky Jackson. Curiosità *Naya Rivera (Santana Lopez), Heather Morris (Brittany Pierce) e Mike O'Malley (Burt Hummel), sono promossi al cast principale a partire da questo episodio. *Prima apparizione di Coach Beiste, Sam Evans e Sunshine Corazon. *Matthew Morrison considera l'amicizia tra Will e Beiste, "Will-de-Beiste" *Sam è stato descritto in due scene ricreate che hanno caratterizzato Finn, uno dei quali è la scena della doccia. *Un critico, Brittany Drye di "The Stir", ha trovato questo episodio razzista. *Samuel Larsen, uno dei vincitori del The Glee Project e che interpreta Joe Hart in Glee, ha fatto un provino per il ruolo di Sam Evans. Errori *Durante la performance di Sam di Billionaire, c'è un errore, la cinghia della chitarra viene indossata in modo diverso in diverse inquadrature. A volte, lo sta indossando correttamente, la parte rossa all'esterno, altre volte, è a testa in giù, mostrando il lato nero. *Rachel dice che non credeva di poter trovare qualcuno più basso di lei, quando si incontra con Sunshine. In realtà, nella Prima Stagione, il temporaneo coach del Glee-Club è Dakota Stanley, più basso di lei. Citazioni Galleria di foto Audizioni-Telephone.png Billionaire.png Episode2x01.png Finn-bagno-audizioni.png Jacob-intervista-audizioni.png Kurt-granita-audizioni.jpg Listen-7.png Sue-Beiste-audizioni.png Whatididforlove.png Will-intervista-audizioni.jpg Puck-intervista-audizioni.JPG Listen-6.png Listen-5.png Listen-4.png Listen-3.png Listen-2.png Listen-1.png Glee-charice-sunshine-listen.jpg Rachel-kurt-mercedes-audizioni-s2.png Finchel-audizioni.png Sunshine passa ai VA.png Quinn-santana-slap(audizioni).png Sue-becky-cheerios-audizioni.png Finn-artie-football (audizioni).png Finn-cheerios-audizioni.png Beiste-sue-will-audizioni.png Titans (Audizioni).png Finchel-listen-ep2x01.png Video Navigazione en:Auditionde:Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheitenes:Episodio:Auditionfr:Objectif New York Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Stagione 2 Episodi Categoria:Season Premières